Hielo y Fuego
by LawAlchemist10
Summary: FINALIZADO CAPÍTULO 3. Después de ver cómo Victor desea volver a la pista, Yuri Katsuki decide retirarse para no impedirle su ansiado regreso. Sin embargo, hay algo con lo que no ha contado: el propio Victor. ¿Conseguirán seguir juntos? ¿Podrán ser sinceros de una vez por todas el uno con el otro?
1. Hielo y Fuego

\- Acabemos con esto tras la final.

Aún no puedo creer que le esté diciendo esto a Victor. Por lo que parece, él tampoco esperaba que eso "tan importante" fuera renunciar a él.

Lo veo en su cara, no puede creerlo, pero es incapaz de articular palabra alguna, parece estar perdido en algún rincón de su mente, mientras está sentado en la ventana de la habitación.

\- Has hecho más que suficiente por mí.-prosigo- Gracias a ti, he podido darlo todo en mi última temporada… Gracias por todo, Victor.

Y agacho la cabeza, arrepentido por lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo mirarlo a la cara, no si quiero que retome su carrera, porque al final me acabará convenciendo con una de sus sonrisas… Y terminaré lastimándolo en lo más profundo de su ser, porque será su muerte como patinador competitivo. Tengo que hacerlo, sólo así continuará con su carrera, y seguirá siendo el campeón de campeones.

\- Gracias por haber sido mi entrenador- sentencio, mientras clavo la vista en las zapatillas que cubren sus pies. Ha vuelto a estar en la piscina, sin duda, como delata el albornoz blanco que oculta su cuerpo.

En medio de toda mi confusión, como si quisiera castigarme aún más, de repente veo caer una lágrima.

¿Una lágrima? ¿Está llorando?

Levanto mis ojos, y contemplo su hermoso rostro, con sus facciones finas otrora alegres, pero ahora manchadas de lágrimas, mostrándome un Victor que jamás había visto…

\- ¿Victor?- pregunto, lleno de miedo y de asombro a la vez.

\- Vaya… Nunca imaginé que Yuri Katsuki sería una persona tan egoísta…

\- Sí… Tomé una decisión egoísta… Me retiraré.

Esa última frase ha sido una daga mortal para él.

Lo sé. Puedo sentir cómo destrozo todo lo que hemos construido en los últimos meses, pero es por tu bien, Victor… No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por ver tu rostro al completo, sin ese mechón de pelo que casi siempre me prohíbe ver tus ojos. Como si quisieras ocultarte del mundo entero detrás de tu imagen, como si temieras que alguien llegara hasta ti, y pudiera verte llorar.

Quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de verlo, así que alargo mi mano, y retiro el mechón de tu cabello, temeroso de tu reacción, pero dispuesto a presenciarlo con mis propios ojos…

\- ¿Qué haces, Yuri?- pregunta, visiblemente perturbado.

\- Bueno… Me sorprende verte llorar- respondo, sin moverme lo más mínimo, totalmente absorto ante la escena que tiene lugar: el legendario patinador ruso tan vulnerable frente a mí.

\- ¡Es porque estoy enfadado!- grita, con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, y apartando de un golpe mi mano. Qué curioso, las mismas manos que ansiaban tocarse, las mismas manos que ahora portan un símbolo de lo que sentimos… Son las que nos separan, como en una cruel ironía del destino.

\- ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que sería hasta el Grand Prix Final!- replico, recordándole sus propias palabras, pues jamás quise darme más esperanzas, no podía retenerle más, a pesar de lo que dijo en el aeropuerto…

\- Pero creía que me necesitarías más…- susurra, apenado.

\- ¿Es que no piensas regresar de tu retiro? Yo ya no…

\- ¿Cómo me pides que regrese a las pistas mientras tú te retiras?- me interrumpe, visiblemente enfadado. No puede soportar más la situación que le estoy provocando, y se está viendo desbordado por las lágrimas y por sus propios sentimientos.

En ese momento, Victor apoya sus manos en mis hombros, como si pretendiera hacerme entrar en razón, aferrándose como un loco a la posibilidad de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

\- Victor… Te lo pido porque es lo mejor. Tú necesitas al patinaje, y el patinaje te necesita a ti, no puedo permitir que eches tu carrera a perder solo por mí, yo no merezco tanto…- y de nuevo, rehúyo su mirada.

Porque en el fondo, ambos sabemos la verdad: yo solo soy un capricho, pero él para mí es algo totalmente distinto… Y jamás podré convertirme en algo más que un capricho. Él es Victor Nikiforov, el soltero de oro, podría tener a cualquier persona de este mundo rendida a sus encantos, y sólo con una sonrisa. Yo, Yuri Katsuki, por el contrario, jamás he seducido a nadie ni podré hacerlo, no soy nadie especial…

¿Cómo podría él sentir algo tan fuerte por mí como lo que siento yo por él?

\- Yuri, mírame.-obedezco y levanto la vista hasta encontrarme con sus profundos ojos azules- Eres idiota.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- esperaba que se enfadara conmigo, pero no logro entender por qué me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, lo hace todo más complicado.

\- Porque estás tan convencido de tu escasa valía, no sólo como patinador, sino como persona, que eres incapaz de darte cuenta del efecto que produces en los demás. Yuri, no he venido desde Rusia para verte abandonar, y desde luego, no he venido para que me pidas que se acabe justo ahora. No puedo permitirlo, lo siento. Ser tu entrenador ha sido una de las labores más satisfactorias que he realizado nunca, y me ha permitido descubrirme a mí mismo. ¿O acaso no te das cuenta que eres la única persona por la que me preocupo realmente, aparte de mí mismo? Toda esa seguridad, esa simpatía es simplemente un disfraz, una máscara que uso para no revelar a nadie más de la cuenta, y en cambio tú llegas y haces que me importe una persona de verdad, cambias mi mundo entero con tan solo una frase…

Apenas soy capaz ahora de contestarle a lo que me está diciendo, dios mío, ¿de veras piensa eso sobre mí? ¿Realmente soy tan importante para él?

\- Y te diré más… Yuri, ser tu entrenador es parte de mi vida ahora, no podría concebirla sin ti en ella, pero precisamente porque otra parte de mi vida también está influenciada por ti. Estoy enamorado de ti, idiota. ¿Cuántas cosas más he de hacer para que te des cuenta? ¿Cuántas veces más he de besarte para que dejes de creer que es un saludo afectuoso? Quiero que entiendas que este anillo-se señala el anillo mientras sigue hablando- significa para mí mucho más que cualquier premio, medalla, u objeto material de este mundo.

Aprovechando que estoy sin habla, Victor se acerca, despacio, y me besa, de una forma apresurada, casi violenta, esperando hallar reciprocidad en mis labios… Pero no la encuentra.

Jamás podría darle todo lo que se merece, únicamente lo condenaría a una muerte en vida… Una vida mediocre. Aunque su declaración acaba de alterar mi corazón de tal modo que estoy seguro de que puede oír mis latidos, no puedo permitir que renuncie a sus sueños por mí, así que lo retiro despacio, en una petición silenciosa.

\- Lo siento… Creía que tu sentías lo mismo por mí, pero ya veo que sólo he estado autoengañándome con nuestra relación, sólo somos entrenador y patinador, y será así a partir de ahora.- el ruso se levanta, y se dirige hacia la puerta, destrozado emocionalmente, roto – Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo, supongo que he dicho muchas tonterías…

Y en ese momento lo veo. Veo su rostro limpio, sin ningún mechón, su alma totalmente rota reflejada en sus ojos, veo su dolor.

Dolor porque lo he rechazado, porque he vuelto a ser egoísta, y no he sabido apreciar que era la primera vez que me hablaba de forma tan sincera. Bueno, más bien, la primera vez que habla de forma seria… La primera vez que permitía a alguien traspasar el muro que él mismo había impuesto, para salvaguardar sus sentimientos, y yo lo había echado todo a perder.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué pretendo engañarme a mí mismo?

Estoy enamorado de Victor. Lo deseo. Quiero devolverle todo lo que él me ha dado.

Por fin lo entiendo… Estoy siendo egoísta actuando de este modo, porque en el momento en que entró en mi vida y le hice partícipe de mi carrera, dejó de pertenecerme en absoluto la capacidad de prescindir de él.

Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?

Mi anillo reluce en mi mano, como una señal. Es la hora.

\- ¡Victor, espera!- grito, mientras corro a abrazarlo. Él no se da la vuelta, está demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo, pero no necesito que lo haga. Le obligo a girarse y cuando está a punto de pronunciar mi nombre, me adelanto y lo beso, tiernamente, despacio, como si pretendiera que ese momento no acabara jamás. Es la primera vez que lo beso, y de buen seguro, lo he sorprendido más que él a mí aquella vez después de mi actuación.

 _\- Yuri_ …-dice seductoramente, como si acariciara cada una de las letras que forman mi nombre con su voz- A veces se me olvida lo original y sorprendente que puedes llegar a ser cuando te lo propones…

\- Siento lo de antes… Tenías razón, he sido un egoísta, y además, te he hecho daño innecesariamente. Deberíamos pensar acerca de la próxima temporada después de la actuación de mañana, ¿no crees?-susurro, aún avergonzado por mis actos tan repentinos, ofreciéndole una disculpa sincera con la mirada. No es necesaria ninguna palabra más.

\- Shhh, estoy de acuerdo. Mientras tanto… Tengo grandes planes para ti esta noche.- se acerca peligrosamente, rozando mis mejillas con su nariz, y puedo sentir cómo caen las gotas de agua que aún tiene en su cabello sobre mi rostro- Quiero ver a tu Eros en acción…

Seguidamente, me acaricia los labios, como aquella vez en la pista, y vuelve a besarme, esta vez más relajado, más dulce, pero a la vez ansioso… Ansioso por descubrir todo lo que aún nos queda por experimentar, ansioso por entregarse a mí completamente, demostrándome así todo su amor, por lo que acaba depositándome despacio en la cama que ambos compartimos, dispuesto a ratificar con hechos la declaración anteriormente realizada.

Es curioso, pero aquella noche los cálidos brazos de Victor me revelaron que incluso alguien que es uno con el hielo, puede llegar a derretirlo en cualquier momento.

* * *

 _Para la maravillosa persona que me descubrió una de las series más adictivas que he visto nunca jamás, y que me dio la idea para que esta historia pudiera cobrar forma... Tu apoyo y tu esfuerzo me impulsan a mejorar día a dia, así que te prometo que no voy a rendirme._

 _Gracias_

 **NA:** la primera parte del fic se corresponde con el diálogo inicial del capítulo 12 de esta serie, por lo que su autoría le corresponde a la genial autora, Mitsurō Kubo, yo sólo lo he empleado a modo de introducción.

En principio, habrá al menos un capítulo más de este fic, según cómo esté de inspirada... Así que cualquier idea/crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Time Flies So Fast

\- Tranquilo, el oro está a tu alcance, Yuri. Confía en ti mismo- le digo, mientras acerco mi mano a la suya, en un intento de darle ánimos ante su inmediata actuación.

\- Oye, Victor.-contesta, sin alzar el rostro- Dijiste que te querías mantener fiel a ti mismo, ¿verdad? No empieces a hablar como un entrenador modelo.

Su respuesta me sorprende casi tanto como la fuerza que emplea al estrechar mi mano, ¿desde cuándo se comporta así? No tiene nada que ver con el Yuri de anoche, el que me pidió que dejara de ser su entrenador después del Grand Prix Final…

¿Qué te traes entre manos, Yuri?

-Quiero dejar la pista con una sonrisa-sentencia, recordándome que a pesar de todo, no ha cambiado de opinión, como si respondiera a mis pensamientos.

Así que es eso, ¿eh? Sigues convencido de abandonar el patinaje, y aún no me has dado una explicación coherente. No creas que olvido que tenemos una conversación pendiente, _katsudon_. Sin embargo, lo único que puedo hacer en este instante es apelar a tu orgullo como patinador, no voy a dejar que el miedo te frene, no esta vez…

-Yuri, escúchame,-murmuro, mientras me acerco a su rostro- no sabía si decirte esto o no, pero… Me tomé un descanso tras convertirme en pentacampeón sólo para entrenarte. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas ganado un solo oro? ¿Cuándo dejarás esta actitud de calentamiento?

Su cara expresa desconcierto ante mis palabras, después de todo, quizás consiga que se entregue a fondo, pero lo único que quiero ahora es abrazarlo. Me gustaría hacer tantas cosas, Yuri… No obstante, es aquí y ahora donde debes hablar, ¡vamos, muéstrales a todos el amor que me has enseñado!

-De verdad que quiero besar la medalla de oro…-prosigo, dándole un poco de espacio y separándome.

Aún así, estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su agitada respiración sobre mi rostro, pero no de la misma forma que anoche. Está nervioso, muy nervioso, en parte por mis palabras, sin embargo, no podemos sucumbir en este instante y él parece entenderlo, así que me sonríe y vuelve a abrazarme. Esta vez noto algo diferente, como si se hubiera autoconvencido de una idea que rondaba por su cabeza desde que entramos al recinto, y sea lo que sea, termina provocando que estalle en lágrimas; yo no puedo evitar acompañarlo.

Otra vez. Siempre logra transmitirme lo que siente, siempre logra que me importe lo que piensa: por primera vez en mi vida, tengo la necesidad de preocuparme por alguien más, aparte de mí mismo.

Es el momento. Chocamos las manos, con nuestros anillos, esos que encierran un compromiso mayor de lo que piensa la mayoría, reluciendo cual esperanza en mitad de la oscuridad, pero apenas llego a rozar su fina piel cuando se separa, mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Yuri, ¿no estarás pensando…? Esto no es un adiós, ¿verdad?

Y no me dejas más tiempo para meditarlo. Comienzan a sonar los primeros acordes de esa melodía tan pegadiza, la que te permite expresar todos los tipos de amor que conoces, la que te concede una oportunidad para declararte al mundo entero.

Jamás comprenderé como eres capaz de hacerlo.

En toda mi vida, siempre antepuse mi carrera y el éxito a cualquier tipo de sentimiento superfluo que pudiese apartarme de mi objetivo, sólo pretendía sorprender al público y labrarme un hueco en la historia… Hasta que llegaste tú.

Si supieras cómo duele la soledad, si supieras lo triste que es no poder compartir tus triunfos con nadie, si tan solo pudieras imaginar cuan perdido me encontraba… Y de repente, cambiaste mi mundo con tan solo una frase, llenaste mi vacío interior con una sensación cálida y acogedora.

" _Be my coach, Victor!"_

¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo llegas a tener ese poder sobre mí? ¿Cómo puedes aparecer y enseñarme un sentimiento más puro que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado jamás?

Yo, Victor Nikiforov, acostumbrado a seducir a las personas, a darles exactamente lo que quieren, a conseguir todo lo que me proponga, sin mostrar demasiado de mí mismo ni atarme a nada, me encuentro ahora mismo a tu merced, Yuri Katsuki, y ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello.

Incluso ahora, parece que sabe en lo que estoy pensando, y trata de representármelo mediante su forma de patinar. ¿Está cambiando sus saltos? ¿Qué le motiva a patinar?

Yuri, acaso hoy estás actuando… ¿Para mí?

Y su respuesta no se hace esperar. Un cuádruple. Quieres acabar con un total de cuatro cuádruples…

Es curioso lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? Tú mismo lo dijiste aquella vez en el tren, cuando volvíamos a casa. En esa época apenas eras capaz de ejecutar un salchow, y hoy… Hoy te estás superando a ti mismo.

¿Recuerdas la foto que nos hicieron ese día, la que se nos ve conversando? Me senté en frente de ti, sólo porque quería ver tu cara, tus gestos, mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa sin sentido, pretendía observar cada una de tus reacciones para grabarlas en mi memoria… Porque el tiempo pasa tan rápido, que ni nos damos cuenta de ello.

Yuri, no quiero que se acabe tu actuación, no quiero que se termine tu carrera como patinador, y desde luego no puedo dejar que te marches… Te necesito.

Te necesito como no requiero a nadie más. ¿Crees que yo te he ayudado? Bien, deberías saber que me has devuelto la esperanza, la ilusión, y que me has abierto los ojos a un mundo completamente distinto, un mundo en el que ya no estoy solo, nunca más. ¿Entiendes ahora que no puedes irte?

Llevas una gran parte de mí en ti, no te la lleves te lo ruego, jamás volveré a estar completo… Incluso puedo ver esa parte en tu forma de patinar, normalmente creas música con tu cuerpo, pero hoy hay algo más… ¿Estás pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche?

Lo sé, creamos música con nuestros cuerpos y de la forma más bella posible, decoramos la noche con nuestro amor, y lo estás reflejando en tu actuación. Porque también me has enseñado que existe un amor incondicional, un amor dulce, como el que he sentido esta mañana al verte amanecer abrazado a mí, como ese que me invadía cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se separaban y tú, inconscientemente, te amoldabas a mi posición.

El mismo amor que siento al verte terminar tu actuación con un flip cuádruple y que me hace derramar un par de lágrimas. Mi salto distintivo. Sólo que ya no es mi salto. Ni siquiera es tuyo.

Es nuestro salto.

Aquel que debe permitirnos ver lo que sentimos, aquel que nos demuestra que tenemos un futuro por delante, en todas las facetas.

Sólo dime que has sentido lo mismo que yo, Yuri. Sólo dime que no deseas que se acabe, que agarrarás mi mano y no dejarás que vuelva a estar solo, nunca más. Porque tú y yo somos como la propia canción que elegiste: el violín impulsa constantemente al piano para que demuestre lo mejor de sí mismo, y juntos crean la más hermosa de las melodías. Déjame apoyarte del mismo modo que hace el violín, déjame que te muestre que no podemos rendirnos…

Mientras suenan las últimas notas de la pieza, realizas tu último acto. Quizás el más significativo.

Me señalas.

Y de repente, sé que de algún modo, he logrado convencerte.

El tiempo pasa tan, tan rápido… Que no quiero perder ni un solo instante en entregarme a ti por completo, en darte toda mi vida, aunque sea poco. Volveré a la pista… Pero tú también.

Entonces, en medio de lágrimas que delatan tu cansancio físico y emocional, así como de un aplauso general atronador, pronuncio tu nombre, reclamando tu atención, y abro los brazos, esperando que dejes el hielo y pueda estrecharte entre ellos, borrando de ese modo cualquier tipo de perturbación en mi mente. Tú solo me miras, melancólico… Porque lamentas haberme pedido que deje de ser tu entrenador, porque me necesitas casi tanto como yo a ti, pero al final acabas sucumbiendo, y corres a mi encuentro, abrazándome fuerte.

-He de reconocer que sabes cómo bordar un final…-le digo, en un tono que evita oídos indiscretos.

-Victor, yo…

Pero no puede acabar la frase. Ha sido demasiado el esfuerzo que ha hecho hoy, y además, está ansioso por saber su puntuación, de modo que casi lo arrastro al _kiss and cry_ a la fuerza. Quizás su carrera como patinador dependa de lo que pase allí.

-Tranquilo.-trato de relajarlo, mientras apoyo mi mano en su espalda- Lo hiciste con tal perfección que te darán una buena puntuación.

Los altavoces suenan a continuación, anunciando la puntuación de Yuri Katsuki… ¡221.58!

Ha superado mi récord. Y lo ha hecho patinando para mí… Sabía que eras capaz de grandes cosas, sólo necesitabas creer en ti mismo.

Le ofrezco mi mano, en una especie de petición silenciosa, y nuestras manos vuelven a tocarse, los anillos vuelven a brillar con un fulgor especial, como si se fortalecieran al estar juntos, por lo que lo atraigo hacia mí y le susurro al oído:

-Te felicito, Yuri. Que ambos Yuris superaran mis marcas es algo que me deleita como vuestro coreógrafo y entrenador, pero no me gusta nada como competidor.

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que regresarás?-la emoción hace que se levante raudo y me mire a los ojos como un niño expectante.

No puedo más que reír ante su expresión. Yuri, no regresaré, regresaremos juntos.

-Parece que no puedo dejar mucho tiempo más las pistas o acabareis con todos mis récords… Pero eso no implica que no tengamos una conversación pendiente aún, _katsudon_.-sonrío maliciosamente, pues quiero escuchar de sus propios labios la razón para abandonar el patinaje.

La razón para querer apartarme de su lado.

* * *

 _Para la persona más increíblemente inspiradora que jamás he conocido. Tú vales más que una medalla de oro, no lo olvides._

 **NA:** como siempre, los diálogos originales que incluyo pertenecen a su genial autora, yo sólo los empleo para aportar coherencia a la historia.

Lamento la tardanza, pero me gusta repasar los detalles de los capítulos muuuuchas veces hasta que me parece aceptable jejejeje. Dicho esto, escribí esta parte con la canción del programa libre de Yuuri, así que gran parte de mi inspiración procede de allí, recomiendo totalmente que se escuche, y también que se vea la actuación de Yuuri: muchas de las cosas que dice responden o tienen relación con lo que yo cuento aquí. En cuanto a la foto, que da nombre al capítulo, se trata de una de las que aparecen en el ending de la serie, Victor la titula "time flies so fast" y me pareció una buena idea incluirlo.

Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, a los que han comentado, y a los que han decidido seguir/ponerla en favoritos, ¡anima mucho ver que la historia gusta!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el final ya! Mientras tanto, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida :)


	3. Hogar

-¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás ahora cuál es la verdadera razón para querer abandonar el patinaje después de tu maravillosa actuación?-murmura, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando la puerta del vestuario lentamente, adoptando una mirada cargada de satisfacción y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

-No es tan fácil, Victor…-contesto, hundiendo la mirada en mis patines.

 _No es tan fácil._ Sé que te mereces al menos una explicación, pero si lo hago, temo que todo salga mal…

 _Es un pecado acaparar a Victor. El mundo entero desea su regreso._

Las palabras de Chris resuenan en mi mente, como un viejo disco rayado.

-¿Cómo que no es tan fácil? Yuri, por favor, habla claro. Por favor… Yo… Lo necesito. Dame una sola razón por la que quieras renunciar a todo esto-me increpa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su expresión se ha tornado sombría, casi temerosa, de cuál pueda ser mi respuesta.

-Victor, ya te lo dije… Yo no merezco que eches a perder tu carrera solo porque quieras ser mi entrenador, no me parece justo-vuelvo a escudarme en esa excusa. Simplemente, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos y confesarle todo lo que siento, porque fijar mi vista en ellos es sucumbir a mi más insana debilidad, es perderme en ese color infinito que bien podría representar el devenir de algo tan poderoso como el océano.

-¡Ya está bien! Yuri, no me hables de lo que es justo y lo que no. ¿Quieres saber qué no me parece justo a mí? Que te escondas en esa excusa ridícula, y no seas capaz de mirarme a los ojos y ser sincero. ¿Es que no vale de nada todo lo que te dije? ¿Crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y desaparecer sin más, sin siquiera preguntarte cómo me siento?-responde en un arrebato de sinceridad, con sus intensos ojos azules resplandeciendo airadamente, cual tormenta.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¡Tengo miedo! Miedo de ser solo un capricho, miedo de que un día me despierte y ya no estés, miedo de que te canses porque no puedo darte lo que mereces… ¡Yo solo soy Yuri! ¿Cómo puede compararse mi carrera con la tuya? ¿Qué derecho tengo para privar al mejor patinador de la historia de ser aún más grande? Ni siquiera deberías estar interesado por mí… Y sin embargo estás aquí. No quiero ser responsable de destrozar tus sueños…-en este momento crucial, las lágrimas comienzan a hacer su aparición, y sin darme cuenta, me he refugiado en los brazos de Victor, quien parece haberse quedado estupefacto ante mi confesión. Nunca se le ha dado bien ver llorar a alguien delante de él.

-Pero… ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Japonés idiota… Escúchame.-me pide, mientras levanta mi rostro poniendo sus largos dedos en mi mentón- Lo que he visto hoy, lo que me has mostrado anteriormente, y todo lo que me has enseñado en este tiempo me ha convertido en un hombre nuevo. Soy mejor, y es gracias a ti. Tú has aliviado mi soledad, has insuflado ánimo en mi desdichada vida, y me has hecho comprender qué es el amor. No digas que eres un simple capricho, ni como persona ni como entrenador, porque te necesito conmigo, y créeme si te digo que haré lo que sea por cambiar esa absurda idea tuya.-me susurra, mientras me estrecha aún más fuerte en sus fornidos y trabajados brazos.

-No sabía que pensases así… Yo…Lo siento, Victor. Siento haber hecho que te preocupases estos dos últimos días. Pensé…

-Tranquilo, todo está bien. Y en cuanto a lo de retirarse…

Le respondo con una mirada preocupada que denota que no quiero tratar más este tema. Al menos de momento.

-Prométeme que al menos lo pensarás detenidamente. Sólo eso-dice, esbozando una sonrisa triste pero sincera y con un deje de superioridad.

Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente, provocando que sus ojos se relajen, y que deposite un suave beso en mis labios.

-Y ahora, deberías prepararte para la ceremonia- me recuerda, mientras me guiña un ojo y sale del vestuario.

Tras unos momentos, me dirijo a la pista, donde Yurio y JJ me esperan en el podio montado sobre el hielo. Después de todo, al fin estoy donde siempre había querido.

Una medalla de plata reluce sobre mi pecho. Aún no puedo creerlo.

Es cierto que no es una de oro, pero es más de lo que nunca hubiese soñado. Las actuaciones de los demás fueron francamente espectaculares, y comparado con mi resultado del año anterior… Apuesto a que nadie se habría esperado verme aquí ahora.

Con la ceremonia recién terminada y las gradas vaciándose, observo cómo Yurio recibe, en una esquina, la felicitación de Otabek, el kazajo de rostro impertérrito que sin embargo, hoy sonríe orgulloso ante la gran actuación del ruso. Es curioso el momento tan íntimo que comparten esos dos, y así parece apreciarlo la chica pelirroja que contempla absorta la escena, de quien, a juzgar por su expresión, diría que es fan de Yurio.

Sonrío. Nuestros seguidores siempre representan una parte importante en la vida del patinador, y la forma casi maternal en que esa joven se fija en él me recuerda que el amor nos rodea a todos, de modos que a veces ignoramos.

A lo lejos puedo oír como JJ realiza su particular saludo al encontrarse con sus entrenadores y su prometida. Seguro que su resultado no será impedimento para que cumpla su promesa…

En medio de mis cavilaciones, se acerca de pronto Phichit Chulanont, mi gran amigo tailandés, quien ha quedado último, pero ello no parece haberle afectado demasiado. Es más, aparenta estar feliz sólo por haber podido representar a su país en este evento.

-¡Yuri! ¡Felicidades! ¡Oh, una medalla de plata! ¡Tenemos que hacernos una foto juntos, para que todos sepan lo orgulloso que estoy de ti!-afirma, emocionado, con su sempiterna sonrisa dominando su rostro.

-Gracias, Phichit. Lamento que no hayas llegado al podio…-digo, en un tono triste, mientras veo a Ciao Ciao sentado solo en la grada. Debe pensar que nunca me entregué a fondo en el tiempo que fue mi entrenador, dada mi actuación hoy…

-¡No te preocupes! Volveré el año que viene y te disputaré la medalla de oro… Oh por cierto, casi se me olvidaba. Victor y tú os casareis a pesar de que no has ganado el oro, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ser el padrino? ¡Te conseguiré las mejores fotos!-suplica, implorándome de esa forma que sólo él sabe hacer.

-Mmmmm… Phitchit… No lo sé, aún no hemos hablado nada…-contesto avergonzado, recordando nuestra conversación anterior en los vestuarios.

-¡Yuri, enhorabuena! Parece que ahora sí que vas a acaparar a Victor, ¿eh?-una voz grave me sorprende desde la espalda.

Esa voz. Sólo existe una persona que podría decirme algo así.

-Gracias, Chris.-contesto educadamente. Ese hombre me pone un tanto nervioso.

-Vamos Yuri, un poco más de entusiasmo, que seguro que Victor sabe recompensarte…-me guiña un ojo descaradamente- Bueno, quiero que sepas que espero la revancha… Y no me refiero al Grand Prix Final…

Oh, no. Está refiriéndose al maldito duelo de baile que tuvimos en el banquete el año pasado. Dichoso Chris…

Sólo recordar las imágenes y vídeos que mis compañeros aún conservan de mí hacen que mis mejillas casi exploten, así que me alejo de Phichit y de ese suizo pervertido, buscando a la única persona a la que quiero ver en este instante.

Los comentarios del resto de patinadores me han hecho pensar acerca de mi relación con Victor… Quizás estoy siendo más duro con él de lo que merece, no en vano, el simple hecho de rememorar sus últimas palabras hacen que mi corazón se estremezca de dolor. ¿Debería rendirme? ¿Debería dejar el patinaje ahora que por fin he logrado completar una actuación acorde con mis propias exigencias?

Victor… Si tan solo te hubieses visto. Tan vulnerable, tan roto, tan rendido a mí… Posiblemente ya sea tarde para querer que te vayas, además, has prometido volver, después de todo quizás haya una esperanza… Y no pienso desaprovecharla.

Vislumbro a Victor, con su cabellera plateada, en la zona para entrenadores fuera del hielo y me acerco, con la reluciente medalla en mis manos, dispuesto a comprobar de primera mano su reacción.

-No es una de oro, pero…-afirmo, orgulloso de mi condecoración, observándola casi con incredulidad. Victor sonríe, agitando su pelo con el movimiento.

-Si no es de oro, no me tienta besarla.- ¿qué? ¿En serio?- Oh, Yuri, tenía tantas ganas de besar tu medalla de oro… Soy un fracaso como entrenador.-me increpa, en un tono medio enfadado pero a la vez risueño.

Comienza a acortar la distancia entre nosotros mientras habla, de manera totalmente despreocupada, hasta que acaba provocando que me incline en la barra que separa la pista, debido a su incipiente proximitud.

-Yuri, ¿qué me sugieres? Algo que me emocione.-cuestiona, llevándose su delgado índice a la barbilla, con el anillo reluciendo como nunca, y esa expresión traviesa que suele adoptar cuando quiere ponerme nervioso.

¡Victor! No puedo decirte todo lo que se me ha pasado por la mente, es demasiado vergonzante… Creo que… Comenzaría por sugerirte que beses mis labios como si fueran de oro, pero no quiero que te detengas ahí. Llena mi cuerpo de todo tu afecto, entrégate al completo, deja que por un instante seas mío. Después, utiliza ese algo redondo y dorado para unirte a mí de todas las formas humanamente posibles, cásate conmigo…

No, no, no, cierro los ojos fuertemente sólo de pensar en tu respuesta…

-¿En qué acabas de pensar?-me interrumpe, como si acaba de leer todos mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, pues…-lo veo claro. Sé que esto va a emocionarte, así que te empujo con toda mi fuerza hasta sentarte en el suelo conmigo encima, mientras te abrazo- ¡Acompáñame en el patinaje competitivo durante un año más!

Me separo de él sólo para que pueda observar mi cara de determinación, estoy totalmente decidido a conseguirlo, Victor, así que quédate.

-¡Esta vez ganaré el oro!-sentencio, dejándolo boquiabierto y con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión.

-¡Muy bien! Pero continúa…-me pide en un tono infantil, con su rostro emocionado clamando por la verdad al completo.

-¿Eh? Bueno, yo… Eh… ¡Bésame! ¡No habré ganado esa medalla, pero puedes desquitarte conmigo!-no puedo creer que le haya pedido esto. No quiero ni pensar en su reacción.

Pero Victor sólo sonríe de un modo tierno, y me besa apasionadamente, poniendo sus manos en mi oscuro cabello, casi como si todo este tiempo atrás se hubiese estado conteniendo, y ahora por fin pudiese expresarse sin ataduras. Como si sólo estuviésemos los dos, cómo si el mundo se parara en el largo instante en que me demuestra sus sentimientos.

No podría expresar cómo me siento cada vez que me besa. Es algo similar a un choque de corazones, en el que los dos nos libramos de todas nuestras cargas, de todos nuestros fallos, de todos nuestros miedos.

Victor se separa despacio, riendo, con ese tono suyo de suficiencia, y recoge mi medalla del suelo.

-No creas que ser competidor y entrenador a la vez será fácil para mí-afirma, colocándome la condecoración- Para compensármelo, tendrás que volverte pentacampeón del mundo como mínimo.

Y adopta ese semblante desafiante pero estimulante a la vez, que podría conseguir que una persona hiciese todo lo que ese hombre le pidiera. El que desordena mi mente. Sólo puedo agarrar la medalla, incrédulo todavía por mi éxito deportivo y por haber logrado hacerme un hueco en su corazón.

¿Cómo ha mejorado tanto mi vida sólo por qué él se encuentra en ella?

Victor Nikiforov es admirable, y no sólo como patinador. Como entrenador, como persona, como pareja… Es quizás el único que me ha enseñado lo mejor de mí mismo.

Soy tan afortunado por tenerte en mi vida… Que comienzo a llorar desolado, ante tu sorpresa.

Pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, que no quiero perder ni un segundo más en dártelo todo, a pesar de mis palabras estos días… Y lo demuestras recogiéndome en tus brazos. Esos brazos que jamás me dejarían caer.

-Yuri, si sigues llorando cada vez que hablo contigo, voy a tener que plantearme no hacerlo… No quiero verte llorar a no ser que sea de alegría… Y te prometo que a partir de ahora, voy a hacer lo imposible por hacerte sonreír cada mañana…-me susurra al oído.

No sólo tú vas a hacer eso, Victor. A partir de este instante, nunca dejaré que vuelvas a recluirte en tu interior, no permitiré que sientas que estás solo en este mundo.

Te lo prometo.

 _Unos meses después_

Despierto bruscamente en la inmensa cama de la casa que poseo en San Petersburgo. Paso mi mano por mi sedoso cabello: los rayos del sol comienzan a hacer su aparición a través de la ventana, así que no serán más de las 8 de la mañana…

Estiro mi mano hacia el hueco de la cama, el lado izquierdo. Vacío. Frío.

Todo vuelve a ser como antes, la soledad vuelve a inundarme cada vez que abro los ojos a un nuevo día, y ni siquiera veo a Makkachin. Es extraño. Mi mascota no suele alejarse mucho de mí, e incluso normalmente duerme conmigo, pero esta vez hasta él parece haberme abandonado...

¿Quizás lo ocurrido en los últimos meses ha sido un sueño?

Ante mí aparece de repente la más dulce de las visiones. Debe ser un sueño, sin duda.

-Buenos días, Victor-sonríe con la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

\- Yuri, ¿pero dónde has estado?-pregunto aliviado, mientras observo la bandeja que porta el susodicho, así como su aspecto, que delata que ha estado cocinando. De fondo se oyen los pasos de Makkachin en el salón.

-Bueno… Tú me preparaste ayer el desayuno, así que hoy quería sorprenderte yo a ti…-contesta, sonrojándose como siempre. Casi parece haber llegado al color de la camiseta que viste, esa camiseta del equipo ruso que suele emplear a modo de pijama, y que a menudo compartimos.

-Estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas-le digo, adoptando la más seductora de mis poses, provocando que sus mejillas se enciendan aún más- ¡De acuerdo, vamos a probar cómo cocina mi patinador favorito!

Es el típico desayuno japonés: arroz, sopa de miso y pescado al grill, todo ello con el particular toque Katsuki, que no hace sino mejorar el sabor de todo, así que cojo los palillos y me dispongo a probar el delicioso desayuno.

 _Wow!_ Es como volver a Hasetsu, el paraíso sobre la Tierra. Definitivamente, Yuri ha heredado la buena cocina de sus padres…

-Yuri, te felicito, eres un cocinero magnífico… ¿Por qué te quedas tan lejos de mí? Anda, acércate, que estarás incómodo ahí de pie…-le suplico, poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas, mientras palmeo el hueco a mi lado. Nunca falla. Yuri no tarda en acoplarse a mi lado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal has dormido?-pregunta, observando cómo devoro el desayuno.

\- Mmmm… No tan bien como hubiese querido.-su rostro denota contradicción ante mi semblante fingidamente serio- Es que verás, un cerdito me ha tenido muy ocupado esta noche… Y no me ha dejado casi dormir. ¿Cómo voy a entrenar ahora? No tengo apenas energía…

-Vi-Vic-¡Victor!-responde, totalmente avergonzado, volviéndose a tornar sus mejillas de un intenso color rojizo al recordar la pasada noche. Devolvería sin lugar a dudas todas mis medallas, condenaría mi alma al purgatorio eterno, si tan solo pudiera garantizar que su angelical rostro me acompañará el resto de mis días.

Y no necesito nada más. Desplazo a un lado la bandeja con los restos del desayuno y pongo mis dedos sobre sus labios y sobre su mentón, besándolo tiernamente, saboreando el dulce sabor impregnado en ellos, como cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca. Mientras lo beso, lo obligo a recostarse en la cama, justo en el lado que hace un instante permanecía vacío.

-Oye, Victor…-susurra, mientras pone un poco de espacio entre nosotros- Vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, no podemos perder más tiempo…

-Shhh, estoy seguro de que ese entrenador tuyo estará de acuerdo conmigo en que puedes quedarte un ratito más.-digo, al tiempo que se acuesta encima de mi pecho desnudo, y lo envuelvo en mis brazos. Acaricio su cabello, que últimamente luce más largo que cuando lo conocí, y deposito mi mano sobre su mejilla, recorriendo toda la línea que marca su mentón.

Eres tan hermoso así, Yuri.

-Podría pasarme la vida entera en esta posición, y sería la persona más feliz del mundo. –afirmo, susurrándole en el oído lo que siento. Puedo notar como un escalofrío recorre hasta la más remota célula de todo su ser, y su respuesta no se hace esperar. Agarra la mano que tengo libre, y la aprieta fuerte, al tiempo que alza sus oscuros ojos llenos de deseo hacia los míos.

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que aún puedo hacerte un poco más feliz hoy…-y corre a besarme, cual Eros desatado, llenando todo mi torso desnudo y mi cuello de besos y caricias, a cada cual más intensa, pintando su amor por cada centímetro de mi blanca piel.

Porque así es Yuri Katsuki. Es capaz de reunir en una misma personalidad el amor incondicional y la pasión sin freno, puede sonrojarse, y al minuto estar entregándose físicamente por completo a la misma persona… Que por suerte soy yo. Cuando más solo me sentía, cuando ya no esperaba que el mundo pudiese sorprenderme… Apareciste en mi mundo para alterarlo por completo. Y no puedo sentirme más afortunado.

Tú y yo somos como hielo y fuego, antagónicos, distintos, pero unidos por el mismo sentimiento… El que nos permite hallar un punto cálido y acogedor llamado hogar. Tú eres mi hogar, Yuri, y no puedo esperar a ver todo lo que nos deparará el futuro.

Ahora es mi turno. Quiero devolverte todo lo que me has dado, y hacerte sentir igual de feliz… Mientras recorro todo tu cuerpo despacio, besando hasta el más recóndito lugar, memorizando cada uno de los detalles que cuentan tu historia y deshaciéndome del resto de tu ropa que en este momento sobra, puedo sentir tu corazón desbocado, casi gritándome que, pase lo que pase, ya nunca volveré a estar solo.

 _Nunca deja de sorprenderme. Desde la primera vez que lo vi patinar, no han cesado las sorpresas. Era un genio que siempre me sorprendía._

* * *

 _Dedicado a la extraordinaria persona que me inspira para continuar escribiendo, gracias por estar dispuesta a leer todo lo que pasa por mi mente, y por representar una fuente de apoyo tan inquebrantable para mí. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme._

 _* **NA** :_ ¡mis disculpas por la tardanza!Los exámenes de la universidad han monopolizado el poco tiempo del que disponía, pero al fin, puedo publicar el último capítulo. Ha sido todo un reto llevar a cabo un fic como este, en el que escribir desde dos perspectivas diferentes me ha supuesto un desafío como autora, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado final.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído, comentado e incluso puesto en favoritos y seguido este fic, sin duda es un gran apoyo para completar cualquier escrito, y tengo la suerte de haber recibido numerosos comentarios positivos a esta pequeña historia.

Dicho esto, ¡cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, nos vemos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
